Naruto goes to London
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission for the Hokage in search of a powerful missing nin when he finds a seal. Later, recreating the seal, he tests it out. Where did he go? Where's this 'London' place? How will he get back? Could become yaoi in later chapters. Naruto x Sebastian (and Kurama?) You decide.
1. Chapter 1

YO! This is a new one that had been on my mind for some time! Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Naruto! Will you shut up and listen! I'm giving you an A rank mission here!"

"Eh? What do you want again Baa-chan? I was kinda deaf for a minute… hehe." A tick mark could be seen on the elder blond's forehead before a fist gently hit the other blond at the side of his head. Gently because he didn't fly out of the wall, only made a dent in it.

"Don't call be 'Baa-chan Gaki! Anyways, I said that you have a solo mission that will be taking place away from the Shinobi Nation. You have to find the missing nin Nakamura Endo. He is almost as high a rank in the bingo book as a Sanin, meaning that only you or one of the actual Sanin could take him. Seeing as Jiraiya and Orochimaru-teme are either evil or out of commission, and I am the Hokage, you are the only one left to take him out. The mission starts in one hour, get ready." The now known Hokage, otherwise known as Tsunade of the Sanin, handed the younger blond his mission scroll. Leaving 'Hokage mode' and entering 'sister mode' she smiled at her ototo in all but blood before saying, "come back safely Naruto. I'm betting on you." Naruto smiled at her.

"You sure about that? You always lose your bets Baa-chan!" With those words said, he ran out the window to avoid another punch to his body that might put him out of commission like it did for Jiraiya when he tried hitting on her. He laughed the entire way down. Leaping from the building before he was even close to the ground and landed on the roof of another house, taking off to his own apartment.

At the Apartment

'Clothes. Check. Raman to last for a week? Check. Ink for drawing seals? Check! Seventy Kunai? Check. A seal full of another thirty kunai and a hundred shuriken? Got It! Poison neutralizer?' The boy went to look for this particular item around his home before ultimately determining that he didn't have any. 'Dang it! Kurama, will you make a note to go talk to Sakura about that later? Kura-chan? 'Ello? Dang fox, sleeping all the time. I'll just have to remember to do that myself. Other than that, I'm all set! Should I go say bye it everyone? Nah. I'll see them in just a week or so. I could go get more weapons, just in case I run out for some reason. And get a sword. My training has gone far enough that I should atleast be able to use it in a battle! At least as a last resort. Ya, I'll just ask the blacksmith to start on one before I read the mission scroll.' With that last thought on his mind, the boy went on his way to the nearest blacksmith.

Page break

"Yo! Blacksmith-san! I need a sword! Anytime will be fine unless you would be able to make one in less than an hour!"

"Ya ya, it will take a day to make you a sword young man, so you're just gonna have to wait." The man who said this had just walked out from behind a tarp 'wall' behind the counter. He had a scruffy look to him and gigantic, calloused hands, most likely helpful when handling such tough stuff. Other then that, the man looked completely normal. There was even a kind glint in his eyes, one that came from helping anyone around him that needed it. A grin grew onto the blond boys face. He found the person to make him a sword.

"That works old man! I have a few specifications for when you're making it. One is that the hilt has to be covered by this fabric," He held up a black cloth looking fabric "and the sword out of this." This time, in the other hand, there was a tan colored sack. "This rock is able to be infused with chakra, making it so that it can track its wielder and come to it when in a battle. Also, anyone that touches the blade will be sparked with a high voltage of electricity. Give me your hand for a minute." The boy took a calloused hand into his before opening the bag. "Just a second." Taking out one piece of the pale yet some how bold, dull yet sparkling brilliantly, multicolored rock. Holding the rock just above the blacksmith's hand, he continued to force some of the man's chakra out of his system. He gasped in surprise as some of his energy left his already low amount. The forced out chakra made it's way into the rock, being absorbed into it. After a second or two of this, his hand was removed and the interesting rock placed back into the bag. The Blacksmith had to catch his breath after some of his chakra had been removed from him. With a questioning look towards Naruto, urging the boy to explain, the sound of talking once again filled the air. "I made it so that you could touch the rocks and sword when it's been made. If I didn't do that, the sword could never be found." With that sentence, the the blacksmiths opinion of Naruto raised. He had said 'the sword could never be found' not what people normally said which is 'the sword would never be made'.

"Boy," He said. "I'll make your this sword for you for free. Few earn my respect and you just happened to be one of those few. When do you expect to be back?" He questioned

"Heh, about a week old man. I gotta get to my mission. Well, seeya!" The kid ran out of the shop, heading to the west gate as the man just shook his head at how much energy his new customer had.

Walking on the rooftops, Naruto took out his mission scroll and began reading. Re-closing it and setting it aflame with a quick kanton jutsu. The mission seemed easy enough. A trip to some place called 'Suremiki' (made up), battle the guy, bring back his head. Fighting this Endo person seemed to be the most difficult part of his mission.

Arriving at the gate, he waved good bye to the two shinobi that must have annoyed Tsunade recently before leaving the village. Mission time!

* * *

Das it people! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I just changed some of this chapter. Some of the stuff I had in it already wouldn't make sense compared to the other chapter I am planing on putting up later. It isn't much though, so you don't have to bother with reading it.

Last time...

Naru gets mission

* * *

We come back to the blond haired jinchuuriki a day later as he runs through the woods, heading over to the wave country to get on a ship that headed to Suramiki. He had to board the first boat that docked in it's harbor. The rough nin had left three days prior to when he would get there, so he had to work fast.

Landing down just outside of the harbor, he walks to the ticket center to get permission to board the first ship to enter, payed the fee, and walked out onto the docks. The weather was both sunny, warm and windy. Cool blew in from the sea as well as it's salty smell. Letting out a peaceful sigh, he walked into a restaurant to grab some food and wait for the boat. A smile pulled at his lips as he sat down and just relaxed. Looking around because he was somewhat bored and wanted something to at least look at (hey, it's Naruto, deal), he noticed something was carved into his table. It looked like a very intricate seal, one that he had never seen before and, being the apprentice of a seal master and training to be one himself, was quite surprised that he had never seen anything like it before and yet was very familiar with it. It was kind of like a spiked circle surrounding a normal circle connected to a star. The empty spaces outside of the star but still in the normal circle had some ancient looking writing in it (looks like Sebastian's hand seal). He traced his finger over the ridges, trying to memorize it. After a minute he had gotten it down. The words being the only hard part. A honk interrupted his train of thought, signaling that the boat was ready to be boarded. Standing, the blond rushed over to the boarding dock and climbed onto the ship.

'Just a little longer,' he thought. 'soon I'll finish this mission and figure out what that seal does.'

Re-docking at Suramiki

*Snoring* "Oy, kit. Wake up! Were here!" *More snoring* "Dang Kit! WAKE UP YOU BAKA! WERE AT SURAMIKI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND GET OFF THIS DANG BOAT BEFORE I EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" That did it for the boy, getting him up in mere seconds.

"I'M AWAKE!" He shouted before seeing all of the staring eyes on him. "Hehe… ignore me." He said sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head. Half of the people turned away while a fourth looked at him like he was crazy and another fourth- mainly kids- started laughing at him. One even fell onto the ground, clutching his sides. Naruto grinned, happy to make people laugh at any point of the day, and continued to walk off of the boat. Looking at both the near by forest and the paved road, he decided that in the case taking the road would be less suspicious than running off into the trees like he normally would back in the Shinobi Nations where that happened daily, even the villagers did this when they wanted to get away from their 'hectic' life. He started down the road as the others from his same ship moved in that direction. Grinning, he speed up until he reached a slow jog for him, AKA, what most of the travelers considered a full on sprint. Then he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. Genjutsu. Though he's only able to cast one time of those type of jutsu, demonic illusion, he was able to see through even the Tsukuyomi, and compared to that, this chunin level genjutsu was just a joke. And yet, despite knowing all of this, Naruto decide to 'ignore' the signs and play along with whatever this guy had planned. At least he didn't have to advantage of surprise like he thought he did.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before the first attack came. There were just two, taken down with in seconds with the next round coming. In this wave, there were five jounin level shinobi trying to overpower him and failing miserably. One kick to the stomach sent the first unlucky attacker flying and crashing into another. Two out with one hit. The others, seeing as taijutsu wouldn't work, tried a different tactic. Long range attacks. Two bad for them. Naruto had already attached chakra threads to almost everywhere so all of the weapons they threw at him were just sent straight back, only one getting through and hitting his arm. But it was only a scratch. By the end of the minute all five of the opponent shinobi were on the ground either groaning in pain or unconscious. None had been killed.

A laughing came from the forest.

"How pathetic. Can't even kill your enemies! How do they expect you to take me down?" A bald man with paint on his face and bare head walked out of the forest in front of him. He had on the usual black ninja gear as any self respecting ninja had. Well, unless you were Naruto. He, somehow, is able to hide in bright, neon, kill-me orange. For any of you who don't understand how unbelievable this is to do, try it. I can almost guarantee you will fail miserably. (Is it bad that I want to try this now?)

"Well Leaf nin, I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully for trying to catch me. Just go to your death cursing your village and your Hokage that sent you!" A large blast erupted from his hands. Pure chakra. Naruto smirked. If it was going to be like this, there was no way he even had the smallest chance of losing to this joker. Just before the potent chakra hit him, he absorbed it. All of it went into his pores with not a wisp left out. The other man just gawked openly. Naruto laughed his face off before saying..

"You want it back? HAVE IT!" With those words, the chakra that would later destroy its own holder shot forwards. The man didn't even have the chance to scream before he was enveloped within the mass. The chakra only severed his nerves and chakra network, just as Naruto had commanded it to, leaving the runaway nin alive and helpless. Naruto quickly created a suspended animation seal before placing it on the man's forehead and summoning a toad.

"Yes Naruto-sama! What do you need today? And do you have any candy?"

"Hello Gamiri! I just need you to bring this nin back to Konoha if you wouldn't mind. And here's some chocolate for the trouble." He tossed a package of the candy to a little green toad. Tell Baa-chan I should be back in just a little bit. Understand?"

"Hai! She'll know in just a bit! See ya Naruto-sama." There was a poof before both the toad and the used to be missing nin disappeared. Naruto smiled, thinking about how easy that was. 'I bet even dog breath could take him down! I know that Kiba isn't a joke or anything, but he seems to be the least powerful of the rookie 9.' He shifted just an inch before something fell out of his pocket. A brush. His eyes widening in remembrance at the reminder. He still had to see what that seal did and if it could help him in any way. Grabbing a piece of paper, he began copying what he remembered. A circle, a star, a pointed outer circle, and the weird text. He copied his memory perfectly onto the paper. Then he began channeling chakra into it. The seal glowed purple before a flash of darkness consumed the boy. Falling into panic, Naruto began thrashing around. One more flash of light and he was in front of a tall, dark haired man with red eyes and a black suit. The ravens eyes widened in surprise before a quick movement knocked the blond out, leaving just one thought in his mind. 'What the fuck just happened?!'

* * *

Thank you for reading! Also, please read my other stories, their getting lonely...

Naruto: REVIEW!

Sebastian: Ya, I want to know what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the chap people! This has been beta'ed by flippednique, so thank you!

* * *

Chap. 3

Sebastian

'Well, what should I do here?' The demon thought to himself, a confused look grazing his fetchers. It's not every day some random person pops out of nowhere, landing right in front of you. He laid three graceful fingers on the other's chest to check his breathing. "Huh. So he isn't dead. Well then, maybe I should go tell the young master about our new… _guest_."

The demon lifted up the unconscious person's body and made his way over to his master's chamber, ascending the long staircase and passing their house maid on the way. Mey-rin stared at the two before a blush covered her face and she went running to tell her fellow workers about the mysterious newcomer.

"Young master. I believe you would like to know about this certain man that has appeared in the mansion." The demon announced as he walked into his master's chambers.

Looking at the desk, he saw the young boy with an eye patch look at the blond in his arms and the single seen eye went wide before returning to its normal size.

"How did he get here." The boy demanded. Not many people were able to enter into his mansion without the knowledge of his demon butler. To see that this boy was able to was just astonishing.

"I don't know. He appeared in front of me before I knocked him out with a strike to the neck. I believe he may have done a reverse summoning to get here as I felt a twitch in my hand, but the boy is merely human. I have no idea where he could have come across one."

Ceil didn't looked surprised in the slightest. That is, unless you knew him. Then you would be able to see how stunned he actually was.

"When he awakens, ask what happened. We can't have people appearing randomly. It would jeopardize the mansion."

"Of course, Young Master. Now, on to more important matters, what type of dessert would you like today."

"Crème Brule." Answered Ciel.

"Yes, right away Master." The demon turned and left his master in his chambers to prepare the desserts.

1 hour later…

_'Dang headache! Why hasn't Kurama healed it by now?_' Naruto heard snickering in the back of his mind, coming from a amused fox demon. _'Well, what's so funny?'_

More was heard before the boy finally snapped.

_'Tell Me!'_

_'**Fine.**_** _You reverse summoned yourself to and landed near another demon. I don't know who he is, but this guy is a loyal one. Most likely has a master to serve until their contract is finished. Plus, it's a very strong contract at that.'_**

_'Contract? What's that?'_ Naruto thought through their mind link.

**_'A contract will vary depending on what the summoner is wanting accomplished. Seeing as how strong it is, once the purpose of the contract is complete, the soul of the human will be taken. This human also has a very strong soul, if you were wondering.'_**

_'Huh, interesting. Anyways, what do you think I should do? Leave and try to get back to Konoha or stay and see what they know?'_

**_"Stay. Konoha can wait and you never know when you will meet a loyal demon again. This is actually very rare. I had been forced into a contract, but I was never loyal, if you couldn't tell. I would do whatever I could to get away from that guy and, in the end, I succeeded. He released me and summoned a different demon. Heh, he was killed the next day. That was also when I went and was forced into Madara's control the first time."_**

_'Wow. Thanks for telling me more about your life! You're normally all reserved about that kinda stuff.'_

**_"Guess I am. Well kit, I'll talk to you later. The demon is coming in to check on you and I think you should 'wake up'."_**

_'Alright Kyu.'_

Naruto cut the mind link between him and his friend before 'regaining consciousness' just as the door opened. A man with red eyes and a suit entered the room. He had white gloves and an angular face that gave him both a feminine look (deal with it) and one that is very masculine at the same time.

He didn't look strong but, being a shinobi, Naruto could tell that he was stronger than guy when it came to physical strength while he had more flexibility that Orochimaru, something he never thought was possible.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. Mey-rin, please announce to the young master that his guest has awoken." The girl that was looking in through a crack in the doorway yipped at being found out and ran off to do as she was told. "Now then, the young master would like to know what has brought you here, care to say?"

Sebastian's POV

The blond rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. I wonder what happened to do this. I do hope he will hurry with his story though, it is almost time for master Ciel's bedtime. He is a growing boy, you know.

"Well, I don't really know what happened." He must be from around here if he can speak English so fluently. "One second I was getting ready to go back to my village, the next I was here. Kura-chan said I reverse summoned myself or something like that. Kinda like what the toads did to me so many times before."

I wonder what he meant when he said toads. And who is this Kura-chan. How was he talking to her when he was knocked out? What an interesting boy this one is.

"Anyways, Kura-chan said to stay here for some time before going back to Konoha, is that alright? Just so you know, even if you say not to, I will." There he goes with the 'Kura-chan' again. I really do wonder who she is.

"I will have to talk to Master Ciel. He will decide whether you stay or not. And, if he says you go, I will make sure you do." Surprisingly, when I said the last part of that with my partly demon voice, he didn't flinch or look scared in the slightest. Once again, this is an interesting boy. "Now, come with me. The master will see to you."

Back in Konohagakure

_'Naruto should have been back by now! Dang brat's gonna pay for this! His toad got here a full day ago and it only takes one day to get back! This had better not give me any more paper work.'_

A certain blond haired Hokage thought as she sat at her desk, drinking from her secret stash of sake that always seemed to miss Shizune's careful search.

_'Good thing business is slow today. Shizune would have come in already and caught me.'_ The silence lasted for just a moment longer until there was a knock on the door. Tsunade quickly put her bottles away just in case is was Shizune. It wasn't. Instead, the one who stood in the doorway was her own perverted ex-teammate who surprisingly used the door for once.

"What?" Jiraiya got straight to the point.

"Naruto isn't in this nation anymore."

"And how do you know this?"

"The toad contract. His blood turned blue on it so he has left the summoning area, which is just over the entire Shinobi Nations. He isn't dead or his blood would be black, so we still have a chance of finding him." Tsunade took a moment to digest this information before calling for some ANBU to collect the council and Naruto's friends. Neji was there in moments, having seen Tsunade panicking within range of his Byakugan.

"What's happening Hokage-sama? Will the village be under attack?"

"No. Worse."

Now Neji was really panicking. _'Worse than the village being attacked? Did Naruto die or something?_' He was about to hyperventilate before realizing that Tsunade wasn't crying, so Naruto was alive. _'Then what happened?'_

"I'll tell everyone when they're here. I'll only say it once." With that said, she took out a bottle of sake and began gulping it down. Neji debated stopping her, calling Shizune or just letting her continue. He decided to let her continue. If this really was terrible news she had to deliver, the blonde Hokage would need it.

Sakura was the next to arrive. Then Sai, then Hinata. The second Ino-Shika-Cho was after that. The rest of Hinata's team were before Tenten and then the two most 'youthful' people besides Naruto came in. Then were the sensei's of teams 7,8, and 10.

"Ano, why'd you call us all here Hokage-sama? Did something happen to Naruto?"

"I will tell you in a moment Kakashi-san and, yes, something did happen to that knucklehead. He has completely left the Shinobi Nations." A chorus of 'What?'s and 'Huh?'s could be heard as the shinobi worked through this new information. Surprisingly, that took a while. People have been starting to think that their blond friend was invincible.

"Naruto has gone missing. He is still alive, that much we know, but he isn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. You all will have the mission of finding him and bringing him back. We have contacted a place called 'Japan' and will go with them to find Naruto. Each team will be sent to a different nation. All of you will have 'cell phones' to stay in contact with each other and us. To get to 'Japan', you have to go through one of Jiraiya's seals. Japan is a long ways away from here and we believe this is the fastest way. Also, it turns out that we are in a place they call the 'Bermuda Triangle'. Our chakra disrupts some of their 'technology' it would seem, so don't use it when you go out to the different nations. There's also another thing. The Bermuda triangle is quite interesting. It is somewhat like an area that manipulates space, making it seem smaller than it actually is. That should answer further questions for when you see it on a map. The people from Japan will supply you with clothes from their world and teach you about some things that happen there and around the world. Good luck. Now, bring back Naruto!"

* * *

How did this one go? Good? Bad? I NEED FEEDBACK!

Please look at my poll. I want to start some other story's that have been on my mind and would like to know what everyone is interested in.

Questions...

1)Why did Sebastian think Naruto needed to meet Ciel? Shouldn't he keep Ciel protected?

Well, Sebastian would be able to protect Ciel and Sebastian didn't know what to do here.

2) you said that Sebastian noted Naruto speaking in "English." If that is the case then why is Naruto using honorifics like "Chan"?

Naruto will still put in some Japanese every-so-often since that is his actual language.

3)How does Naruto know how to speak English?

That will be answered later

4)Third you said that the group would be going to Japan. If that is so then they are far away from the BB verse because BB is set in London back in the 1800s.

They are more advanced then everywhere else in the world. Plus, they only knew Japanese for some reason that i will come up with later.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait and thank you to the guest that reminded me to work on this story! I'm truly sorry that it took so long. I had forgotten about it... hehe.

I've been working on a fiction with my friend and that's been taking up a lot of time. Added to the fact that I'm rarely o.k. the computer... yea, slow updates.

Guest: I'm sorry I was gone for so long! But just do you know, I that time I added two stories to my account, so I didn't completely vanish. Hope you like this update though!

Other guest: it will be Naruto Sebastian because that seems to be the favored pairing! (I have to find someone for Kurama though... and for Lizzy. Any ideas people?

\- = language people don't understand.

* * *

Chap. 4

The doors open. A creaking noise comes from them. A blinding white light appears from behind them. Then a desk is visible. There are documents and pens on the desk. Other than that, it is completely empty of anything that would signify who was it's owner.

The next part that Naruto could see was a chair behind the desk before the figure sitting in the chair- legs crossed and hands linked together under his chin- was also visible.

"Are you the master person? Seal or something like that? Darn it, Kura? What did the butler say?" The boy in front of Naruto grew curious- if how amused he looked was any indication as well as the confusion he showed- about who the blond in front of him was talking to.

**"Um, I think it was Ciel. You could ask."**

"Oh ya, true. But let's just go with your guess. So, Ciel, what chu was talk about?" The boy-Ciel- scowled at Naruto's blatant disrespect.

"You may not call me by my name. You will say master or sir. Agh, this is why I wanted Sebastian to deal with you." The boy placed his fingers at the temples of his forehead in frustration. Naruto, in turn, puffed out his cheeks in a very childish manor, looking like an adorable little boy. Sadly for him, it had no effect of the young Phantomhive.

"How did you even get here? You do not seem clever enough to get past my servants. They may be idiots, but can at least do that job."

"Weeeeell, funny story, I don't know! I was testing out this one seal I found and ended up here! Thinking back, I should've looked more into it before trying... well, whatever! So, where are we? I couldn't have gone too far! Otherwise there wouldn't be a summoning seal on that table! Hey, that reminds me! Kurama, did I do the seal wrong? I didn't reverse summon- there's nothing to summon from where I landed- and obviously didn't summon something else or I'd still be in that forest."

**"Naruto, where did you land again? Near that butler?"**

"Yep! Why?" Ciel was still staring at the boy, only now he was thinking the weird blonde had gone insane.

**"That butler used to work under me. People are able to summon demons to make contradicts with them. That's how I had gotten to your world in the first place- Madara summoned me- but instead of making a contract, he controlled me before I was sealed."**

"That's interesting and all, but did I make the seal wrong?"

**"*sigh* yes Naruto. You pressed your chakra into it before I could warn you. Damn impatient gaki."**

"Oh, so that's what happened! Okay then!"

"Explain what is going on this instant! I do not like people ignoring me, nor do I like the insane. There are enough freaks around here as it is." Ciel nearly spat out the words, getting quite frustrated with the blond. "I swear, all of you blond people are so annoying!" Naruto had no idea what other blonde people he was talking about-he didn't see any on his way into the room- and just decided to ignore the insult and explain why he sounded crazy.

"I was just talking with a demon about your demon butler and how I got here. Is that a problem?" The guy pressed his fingertips to his temples harder than before. Now he really had a headache.

"Sebastian, get in here." Then demon butler walked into the room, completely hiding his surprise at being called out by the blond about being a demon. He bowed to the younger males in the room before moving over to stand beside his master. Naruto appeared to be lost in thought yet again, but now they knew he was talking to some demon…. some how.

**"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that guy used to work for me before I got tired of easy living. Can't remember his name though… you should just tell him that I'm sealed in you."**

'Got it!' "Hey, demon dude, did you work for Kurama? He say's you did! And that he actually had an easy life before going to the Elemental Nations… I just can't believe that. He's too insane."

**"HEY!"**

"Hehe, just deal with it. You are!" Again, the two others in the room weren't able to get all of the information seeing as they could only hear half of it as well as Naruto started talking in a different language, though Sebastian was doing better than his master.

"Are you talking about Master Kurama? He has been sealed? How?" Ciel looked at him with interest, obviously not knowing that he had a master before as well.

"Yep!" He stopped for a moment to listen to some unhearable being. After a few seconds he looked confused and then surprised before finishing with happy. "Cool!" He put his hands together, fingers crossing before he called out… something… in a weird - to Ciel and Sebastian - language.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, a person appeared. He had red hair with blond streaks as well as red eyes with hints of blue and purple in them. He was around the height of Sebastian at 6' and a slender body. His long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with some strands falling loose, framing his head and making his eyes stand out all the more.

He wore a red kimono with green trim and leaves woven into it for decorations. He was also bare footed.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he dipped into a bow. "Master Kurama. It is good to know you are alive after all these years." He straight up again before continuing. "I was beginning to think you had died or even formed a contract and was actually loyal to your pray." He said with a smirk. Obviously these two were on good terms.

Kurama playfully glared at him before turning to Ciel. "I am truly" Naruto snickered "sorry for how Naruto has been acting towards you. I am sure" this time Kurama sent a glare at the blond. "he is also sorry and will apologise for his actions." Now Naruto was looking up and to the side whistling. "Naruto?" Hehe said expectantly. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. I am sorry this is how I am and for everything I will make sure I do I the future. Sorry for all the messes you will have to clean," he looked towards Sebastian at that last part." sorry for all the pranks I will pull, sorry for the destruction of your house if I cause that," Kurama added in that he most likely will destroy that, along with many other things. "and sorry for all the annoyance I will cause while I stay here. Oh, also, I'm gonna stay here for awhile. And you have no choice on the matter." Ciel was glaring at Naruto almost the entire time he was 'apologising', not liking the blond one bit. Sebastian smirked a little, having to of taken care of Kurama when he was little, who would do the exact same things as his current 'holder'.

"Heh, you shouldn't be smirking Sebi-chan, he's worse than me." The smirk fell and was replaced with a scared look. Than Sebastian sighed.

"Very well. It is almost lunch time. What would you like? He directed his question to Naruto, having already prepared Ciel's meal. Naruto took no time in answering.

"RAMEN! Why would anyone eat anything else?!" Everyone had different reactions to this. Kurama sighed, knowing already that the boy wanted. Ciel was disgusted, not liking the normally plan and salty food. Sebastian was more confused, wondering how Kurama let his holder eat such an unhealthy food. Then he glanced at Kurama and saw the command hidden in his eyes -'Make him something healthy, and I'll do the rest.' - and who was he to disobey a command from his former master.

"I will be off than." And with that, the demon butler left his two masters and a prankster in the room.

Together.

With absolutely no supervision.

"Kurama~, I have an idea~." He turned his happy gaze that promised death to the youngest in the room. "D**o** you** wa**nna pla**y wit**h u~s?" He said in a childlike and demonic-at-times voice.

"No." Ciel said, still acting completely normal. Kurama facepalmed and hoped the tiny boy was still sane after this.

"Heheh**eheheh**ehe, yo**u do**n't ha**ve a c**hoice!" And now Ciel was scared.

_With the Konoha shinobi_

"Okay, so, you're saying we have to walk on the water until we find a ship, right? But we don't have exact coordinates on where they are? And all you can say is 'south east'?! How does that help?!" Kiba complained to right about everyone near him, like he had been doing for the past three hours since Kakashi told them where they were suppose to meet. Kakashi, like normal, answered with a 'hn', copying everyone's favorite traitor (1).

"Will you stop that!" Kakashi smirked under his mask. I mean, hey, this is fun!

"Um, guys," Tenten interjected, only to be ignored.

"Hn." Kakashi responded to Kiba again.

"Guys."

"You want me to beat you up Kakashi?"

"Hey! Idiots!"

Kakashi was full on grinning now. "...hn." and that sent Kiba into a full in rage. Until he was hit on the head and slammed into the water. Tenten had finally gotten fed up with the two ignoring her tried to pound both of them down. Tried because he only got Kiba. Kakashi dodged and looked at her.

"Hm?" He sounded.

"Look. Boats." She replied, pointing to the boats that had one red dot at the center of each of their white sails. It only took Kakashi a second to recognise the symbol.

"That's them. The Japanese." Everyone ran to the boat and climbed up the sides. Some of the ninja sat on the railing while others stood on deck. All of them waiting to be noticed. That alone took about three minutes because everyone was looking out for a ship, not people on water and didn't notice them coming. The first person to notice was a short boy looking about the age of ten. He had looking hair tied back in a low ponytail. He had pants that poofed at the top but got skinnier lower down the legs. He also didn't have a shirt but has a ribbon or something tied around his head.

"Oi! Who are you and how did you get here." Most people stopped watching for ships and turned their attention to the newcomers. Tenten smirked.

"Ninja." She said sneakily. Everyone on the crew widened their eyes and began whispering to the people next to them. Only that boy spoke to the ninja.

"Oh, in that case, follow me." He spoke cheerfully at them and walked to the upper deck.

"Oi! Captain! They're here!" The boy yelled out, though the ninja only understood 'Oi! - ! They're here!', they guessed that the man in front of them was the commander of the ship.

"Great! Now go tell everyone we're headed home!" The commander shouted. All the ninja could only think '... is this the commander? Wow... acts like such a kid.' And with that, the poor nin left their home to a place much, much different. A place without chakra.

* * *

1- I don't and never will think of Itachi as a traitor. If I did, then he would be my favorite one.

Naruto will be with Sebastian during this story, just so you know.

Review and vote on my poll for what story I do next! There's still, like, 20 to vote on!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I really should have been able to get this up faster, but I forgot it. (It was finished about a week ago... hehe) so... here it is!

Just so you know, I've been working on _Leaving the Chaos, I'm Naruto and I promise I'm not Broken, Mind-reading Uzumaki, All for the Young Master, Naruto's little Problems_ (blind and deaf Naruto one), _A Holly Demon, Parasitic Naruto, The Many Narutos,_ _It's all a Mask,__ Naruto x the x Zoldyck and Friends Between Worlds_ (Naruto One Piece).

Oh! Shoutout to an amazing person that I've been talking to! Her penname was **mynameisgenei** but is now **Hanabero01**

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chap. 5

Naruto had Ciel backed into a corner. Literally.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Naruto shouted, hands on both sides of Ciels face. Ciel shrake back, trying to get away from the crazy person while Kurama was just laughing his ass of at what was happening. "YOU YOU WORSHIP THE RAMEN?! WELL?! DO YOU?!" He continued to shout. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ANIME IS? WHAT ABOUT THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS?! HAVE YOU BEEN TO JAPAN?! I HEARD IT'S A COOL PLACE! WHO ALL WORKS HERE?! TELL ME!" He screamed. Lets just say Ciel was scared and confused over what was going on. Thankfully for him Sebastian came back just then.

"Here's your food Master Naruto." Sebastian said, elegant as ever. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Where? I don't see ramen." He said and began to stare Sebastian down. Sebastian fidgeted just a little. Ciel watched, impressed that a mere human was able to do that to his demon butler. Kurama saved him by interrupting Naruto's concentration.

"If you eat this I'll get you twenty bowls of ramen." He said, bribing the blond. Naruto looked as though he was worshiping the fox demon. His eyes were wide and filled with light that shouldn't normally be there when one looks at a demon. He grabbed one of Kurama's hands in both of his and continued his worshiping act.

"Thank you. I promise to behave even after you give me that ramen." He said, completely sincere. Ciel sweatdropped at the scene while Sebastian just smiled like the good butler he is.

"Good. But you still have to eat that first." Kurama said, pointing at the dish on the table where Sebastian had placed it. Naruto pouted before quickly gobbling up the food. Then he yawned.

"Um, where's a bedroom I can use? For some reason I can't stay awake…" He began nodding off just before finishing that sentence. Kurama was behind him immediately and had his arms placed to catch the younger boy. Naruto stayed standing but Kurama didn't fully relax.

"Just down the hall. Please follow me." Sebastian said, ever the formal demon.

He lead the way down the hall and to a very large and elegant-looking set of doors. The doors opened to reveal an even more beautiful place. Large windows with light blue curtains, one large white bed with white covers and a almost see-through curtain surrounding it. The walls were painted with blue, green, white and gold. Kurama picked up Naruto - much to his annoyance - and carried him over to the bed. Sebastian lifted the curtains just enough so that the two could get through easily. Naruto was asleep before even hitting the bed and Kurama lay beside him. Neither of them noticed the lingering gaze Sebastian placed on Naruto before leaving.

Konoha

A man wandered into the hokage tower with a blade in his hand. He was stopped by some ANBU and questioned before being allowed to move on. It took only five minutes to reach the Hokage's office and - to be completely honest - he was scared. He'd heard stuff that was said about their hokage. She was violent, old but looked only twenty, drank too much, and only adored one person. A person who owned the sword he was holding. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. After knocking, of course.

"Yes? What do you want?" She did look only twenty! Just a little bit older… but she wasn't drunk!

"I have a sword that was made for Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where he is? I expected him back yesterday…" He trailed off, expecting her to tell him. Instead she looked sad. The man expected the worst.

"He disappeared after completing his mission. All we know is that he isn't in the Elemental Nations any more." She said. The man thought about that before looking down at the sword.

"I have an idea…"

The Naruto Retrieval Teams

"Welcome to Japan!" The commander told the ninja when they arrived. Some of them acknowledged what he said with a smile or at least looking at him while others didn't glance in his general direction or give any indication that they heard. He didn't seem to mind though.

They were at one of the ports in Japan with quite a few ships parked there. They had dropped anchor a little ways off shore and took a smaller boat the rest of the way.

"You'll be meeting with Azuna-sama so you can ….. about the continents and ….., okay?" The nin blinked owlishly at him.

"What about the continents? And what was that other thing you said. After the 'and'." Sakura said.

"Oh, um… teach? Do you understand that?" The nin nodded and the commander continued. "The second one… um, traditions? Actions people do. Good?" Some nodded while other made sounds of confirmation. "Great! Follow me!" He said and ran off. Literally. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and snickered. Kiba looked at the guy with one eyebrow raised.

"He's so… slow." He said.

"OH NO! HIS YOUTH IS DISAPPEARING! LEE-KUN, WE MUST HELP HIM!" Gai shouted. Everyone started to pity the poor man who brought them to this land.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! WE MUST SAVE HIM!" Gai looked at his clone - ahem, student - with sparkles in his eyes.

"Lee-kun, your youth shines so bright! Yosh! Lets Go!" The two sprinted and began talking excitedly to their poor vict- um, friend.

"Should we catch up with them?" Sakura asked. Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Not a chance. Do you want to be over there?" He asked. Everyone shuttered at the thought.

"... no."

"That's what I thought."

"Azuna-sama, here are the ninja from the 'Elemental Nations'." The commander said as they walked into the room. It seemed as though there was no one there until the chair turned to reveal a 12ish year old girl. Most of the ninja looked at her with interest. Key word - most. Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were the exceptions. Kiba was laughing, thinking it was a joke. Shikamaru looked as bored as always and Lee's eyes were shining.

"How Youthful! To Be Such A High Rank At Such A Young Age!" He shouted. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You're too loud. Get out." She said. Lee had anime tears flowing down his cheeks before he sulked out. Of course, that sulking only lasted for a moment before he was back to his 'youthful' self. Sakura smiled a little at that.

"Now, you people need to know a little about the … of everywhere, okay?" Most of the ninja blinked again before Shikamaru - one who didn't blink - spoke up.

"That's the word for what people do." He informed the clueless people. Some of them 'oooh'ed while others nodded in remembrance.

"Hey! Listen up! First we have seven continents…"

With everyone informed about the different places and what they were like they began to decide who went where.

"Okay, where should everyone go? We know of 'North America', 'South America', 'Europe', 'Asia', 'Africa', and 'Australia'."

"You forgot 'Antarctica'."

"Yeah, yeah, there's just so many names…"

"Then how can I remember all of them?" Kakashi and Kiba continued to bicker back and forth. Well, it's more like Kakashi started it and Kiba wouldn't let it end. Everyone else ignored them and discussed where each one would go.

"Neji, Tenten and Kurenai-sensei. You will go to 'Asia'. Sakura, Ino and Choji, you go to 'North America'. Oh, and Sakura, die your hair. It stands out too much. Gai-sensei and Kiba, go to 'South America. Lee and Asuma-sensei, you go to 'Africa'. Kakashi-sensei and Hinata, you two go to 'Australia'. Shino, Sai and I will go to 'Europe'. Now, do you all know what ship to get on?" Shikamaru asked. At least one person from each group nodded yes, so he moved on. "Each of these places are supposubly the size of the Elemental Nations so do not expect results quickly. Okay, lets go." Everyone separated into their individual groups and set off. The journey to find Naruto already on.

* * *

It's also really short, huh... sorry bout that.

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy late new year! I hope everyone had a good time! It was fun enough for me! I got to hang with some friends!

Okay, everyone should know that I don't know Spanish, so this is all from Google translate.

In case people are confused about where everyone is

_Gai, Kiba_ \- South America

_Sakura, Ino, Choji_ \- North America

_Sai, Shikamaru, Shino_ \- Europe

_Neji, Tenten, Kurenai_ \- Aisa

_Lee, Asuma_ \- Africa

_Kakashi, Hinata_ \- Australia

_Yana5, Giselle (Guest), sarutoninja_ \- Glad you all like it!

_Shadow Nin 07_ \- Happy to have been of service. I sincerely hope this chapter is as entertaining as the last. (That was a fail of acting butler-like, if you didn't catch that)

_Guest_ \- I'm sorry I can't keep you entertained? I do have a life, you know.

* * *

Chap. 6

Kuro, the black smith, told Tsunade everything about the sword Naruto had him make. The part about how only him and Naruto were able to touch it, about how the stone it was made from was able to absorb chakra and, most importantly, about how it was able to find it's owner, AKA, Naruto. Right once he announced that last part, Tsunade called in three ANBU members and sent them to go find Jiraiya. Surprisingly, he was close by - read: still in the village - and was there in just seconds. When he had one foot in the window, Tsunade repeated the main parts of what she was told by Kuro and they began discussing strategies. Kuro, who was not understanding most of what they were saying and not feeling needed, began to walk towards the door.

Only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuro looked confused to why he was being stopped.

"Back to my shop. What else can I do?"

"What do you mean? You're helping on this mission! You're the only other person who can touch the sword, right? You have to direct us! Now, Jiraiya, who do we have left in the village to go on this mission?"

"Well, there's always Ank-"

"We need him sane and unharmed."

"What about Iruka? And what about those little brats Naruto's always messing around with? Sensei's grandson and his friends."

"You mean Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi? They might be too young to do this…"

"Konohamaru knows the rasengan. Naruto taught him. Oh, and shadow clone jutsu."

"GOD DAMNIT GAKI!" She shouted, hoping Naruto could hear her, even if she was secretly glad he did it.

* * *

"ACHOO! Kurama, I think I caught a cold… Just kidding! That's not possible! Someone's talking about me I bet!" Naruto said to his former tenant who was sitting on the end of his bed.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if you actually are sick, kit. You haven't left the bed all day." Naruto, due to dizzy spells he had been having since he had gotten to London, was, as Kurama said,l in bed. And much to his annoyance, too.

"Nope! Never gotten sick in my life, not gonna start now. What else is there?" Kurama shot Naruto his coldest glare he could muster up. It didn't really scare Naruto at all (not that it was that cold, Kurama was looking at his kit, after all).

"Kit, I know it's unusual for a jinchuriki to get sick, but it's not im-" he cut off for a moment before continuing. "Impossible. The only other thing that could have happened is poison…" Kurama seemed to think for a moment before his eyes widened. "Naruto," He said. The young blond looked up at him. Kurama hadn't used his name in a long, long, long time. "Who were you fighting again?" Naruto looked through his foggy brain, trying to remember. The man's name was lost, but not what he had specialized in.

"Poison…" Kurama nodded in confirmation. "I don't remember getting hit by anything though! And almost no poisons work on me!"

"He most likely was using his strongest one. If he's able to make a jinjuriki get this sick when they resist poisons, he must have been a very high ranking master. And I'm guessing you didn't take this mission serious and forgot to read all of the file. And that you aren't fully sure that you killed him. Poison masters are able to make more than just poison, such as potions that allow rapid regeneration or suspended animation. Some have even been able to freeze themselves from the inside out until one of their comrades are able to come help them. There's a chance he was able to do that to himself before you 'killed' him." Naruto seemed to think over what he just heard before accepting that he was poisoned. It sounded better than being sick.

"Okay, what should I do? Shouldn't people try to sweat out poison…?" He said, trying to convince Kurama to let him of his bed. Kurama saw through it easily.

"Not a chance, Kit. It also could be a poison that will kill you faster the more active you are and your system won't be able to sterilize the toxin." Naruto cursed a little under his breath. Kurama laughed at Naruto's misfortune before getting off of the bed.

"I'll go tell Sebastian of this." Naruto nodded before relaxing into his bed and falling asleep. Kurama, after closing the door and leaning against it, thought back to what he had felt when talking with Naruto.

_"Kit, I know it's unusual for a jinchuriki to get sick, but it's not im-" he cut off for a moment before continuing. "Impossible. The only other thing that could have happened is poison…"_

He had sensed… chakra? It was something like that, but very, very faint. And somewhat familiar. As he continued to think about it, Kurama decided that it was, in fact, chakra of those who lived in Konoha. _If that's the case, they might live in the same world. I guess it's time to go look at a map._

* * *

Standing atop a giant ink bird were Sai, Shikamaru and Shino - the three that were sent to Europe. Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, Shino was watching the ground, trying to get the lay of the land, and Sai was drawing a map. It was peaceful until one of Sai's smaller, information gathering birds came. Sai lifted up a sheet of paper for the bird to splash onto before reading the message. Dropping his unfinished map, he grabbed onto his bird, telling the others to do the same. Shikamaru just used his chakra to stay on while Shino did the same after sitting down. Sai rushed his bird Northwest, going to some city called 'London'.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said when they saw the city. The buildings were tall and the people many. Not a fun place to search for someone.

"It won't be too bad!" Sai exclaimed, trying to lift the mood. "We only have to check the people with blond hair!" Shikamaru sighed, already having noted that most of the people there had some form of blond hair.

No one ever said Sai was good at encouraging people. He's more likely to do just the opposite.

"Let's just go. The faster we finish, the faster we can go back." Shikamaru stood up and jumped off of the bird, landing on one of the tall buildings they had been passing. Shino gave a nearly impossible to see nod before jumping off and onto a different building than the lazy genius. Sai, on the other hand, stayed on his bird and flew to the other side of the city to look, sending out his tracker birds on the way.

* * *

"Ugh, I wish we had Sai! His birds would be fantastic to have right now! Who would have thought this place could be bigger than the Elemental Nations?!" Sakura complained to Ino, the other girl just as discouraged.

They all had already gone through a lot to be able to survive in this region of the world. First there was the language problem. They only knew the basics of Japanese. Learning English was a completely different experience. First, they had no one to teach them, so people avoided their little group - them being aliens (1) and all. Having different clothing didn't help, that that was soon corrected.

Then there was the problem of not attacking the little pickpockets that they encountered. If someone's sneaking up on you, you attack them. That's the way of a shinobi. It didn't matter that some of the pickpockets were kids. Ninja come in all ages.

One of the biggest problems was that of finding out which food was edible or tasted good. And people think it's weird when someone sniffs as their food before eating, leading them to withhold any information they may have giving otherwise. Now they just have to eat everything that is given without questioning.

Most definitely not something a Shinobi wants to do.

Speaking of food, Choji was still going around asking if anyone had seen a blond with spiky hair wearing orange while the girls had given up after already having run around the entire town. Sakura had talked with one of the shop owners and asked for a map of the country. After getting a map that ended around the place called 'Georgia', she asked where the rest of it was. Annoyed at the man's answer ("I'm sorry Mrs, but we do not have access to this area of the world. None of our people have explored this far, though there are others living over here.") she decided to wreck the ground next to the store and go off to beat up a tree. People ran away from 'That crazy lady with (dyed) black hair'. Ino had moved against the crowd to find the fuming Sakura, managing to calm her down before asking what was wrong.

And that brings us back to where we are now!

"Hey, I'm sure everyone's having the same amount of luck as we are! Just think of Kiba! He's with Gai-sensei! I'm sure he's miserable!" They both smiled at the annoying dog lover's misfortune, giggling a little as they imagined what was going on. Ino grinned victoriously at Sakura, proud of being able to cheer up her best friend, even after fighting with each other for such a long time. "Besides, do you really want to be with Sai? He'd talk about random stuff and try to make a joke all the time! He really needs to stop trying so hard."

"His smile's a true one though!" Sakura shouted, defending her teammate, but anyone could see the smile on her face and hear it in her voice.

There was a short silence before Sakura continued. "Thank you, Ino… It really helped…" Sakura shyly said. Ino grinned.

"No problem! Let's go find Choji, though. He might eat through all of these people's supplies!" They both giggled before heading off to find their teammate. "But we do need to form a plan. Just looking around like this will take too long." They both fell into silence, conjuring up plans before throwing them away.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

_Gai and Kiba_

Kiba sighed when his stomach growled again. Their journey was not going well, with Gai stopping all the time to look at the culture and try to buy stuff, albit unsuccessfully.

"Look at all these youthful people, Kiba-kun! There is so much activity! The 'market' is a very fun place!" Gai struck many poises, gaining the attention of everyone around him. They had managed to blend in well enough so far, with only a few people staring at them.

Kiba had swiped some cloths from a vendor when they first got there, so Gai and he weren't in any weird clothing. Gai's height and build as well as Kiba's clan markings were the main problem. There also was the problem with Akamaru being such a big dog.

_"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_ One native said, staring at Gai. _"No perteneces aquí."_

"Hey, we. Don't. Know. What. You're. Saying." Kiba sounded out, pointlessly hoping for the native to understand. Seeing the blank look on the man's face, Kiba turned around and threw his hands in the air. "This is pointless! How are we supposed to find him without knowing this language!"

"Calm yourself, Kiba-kun! You must learn how to communicate! Watch this!" Gai looked at the native and pointed to himself. "Gai." He pointed to Kiba. "Kiba." Then he pointed to the native and stared for a moment. The native seemed confused for a moment before his eyes lit up.

_"Me llamo Milo."_

_"Me llamo_… that must mean my name is! Great! Kiba-kun, I believe we can learn from this man! Milo," Gai made movements to his mouth, trying to show he was hungry.

_"Qué quieres comer?"_ The native questioned, pointing to a food stand. Kiba nodded his head vigorously just before his stomach growled again. Milo laughed at Kiba before walking to the food stand. With a motion of his hand that Kiba and Gai took as 'Come', they ran after the man, happy to have finally made some progress.

* * *

1 - I'm talking about the people going to a foreign nation. Not the ones from outer space.


End file.
